


Make It Up To Him, Sammy

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Top Dean, Top Sam, Voyeurism, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the sexual endeavors of our favorite hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up To Him, Sammy

Sam huffed as he peeled his body away from the one beneath him, breathing hard as he stared down at the equally out of breath body.

Castiel mewled and opened burning, fevered eyes to stare up at the male above him, his legs quivering where they were wrapped tightly around the others hips. “Sam,” he whined, pushing himself harder onto the throbbing heat inside of him.

Shuddering, the younger Winchester gripped a pale hip tightly in one hand, his eyes searching until then met bright, lustful green ones.

Dean was in the corner of the room, watching them with a feral expression on his face, using his right hand to slowly stroke up and down the engorged flesh in his hand. Sam could feel Castiel look over as well, and he hissed loudly as the angel suddenly tightened around him, his eyes squeezing shut and his fingernails digging into the pale flesh to keep himself grounded.

Before he even realized what was happening, a sharp slap landed on his ass, sending his hips slamming into Cas, which in turn caused a wrecked cry to escape pink lips.

“Dean!”

Looking over his shoulder with blown eyes, he glared at his older brother, who smiled and rubbed a hand over his freshly stinging ass.

“Now, now, little brother. Don’t glare at me like that. I’m just giving you some punishment for bruising our little angel here…after all, he’s been such a good little slut for you…”

Cas whimpered and pulled a pillow over his face, but even still, his blush traveled down his neck and across his chest.

Deans grin turned animalistic, and he inched his hand down until his fingers ever so gently brushed over the vibrating plug in his brothers hole.

“Now how about you make it up to him, eh Sammy…?"


End file.
